


Throne

by aureliu_s



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Short, Short and bad, bad, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 08:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aureliu_s/pseuds/aureliu_s
Summary: Cole reflects on the minds he's read since Alistair and Elyse have arrived.





	Throne

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is v short so my apologies. There's one thing I'd like to address: requests.  
> My requests are ALWAYS open. Ways to request something:  
> @ofthingsihavemissed on Instagram  
> ayedj945@gmail.com
> 
> Please feel free!

"Love. They drown in it, love, affection for each other. He likes to hold her hand--her hands are smooth from her gloves but rough at her fingers, but they're easy to hold--he holds them because he likes keeping her close. He feels...wanted, safe. Happy."

The Inquisitor raised a slow eyebrow, glancing over to Cole where he spoke to himself.  
"But she, she, she prefers his arms. She likes to be held. She likes to be warm, and loved, and happy. Love. It makes his heart flutter and sometimes her gut tightens and they suffocate in it."  
Her book was impossible to concentrate on now. The Inquisitor focused solely on his words.  
"But sometimes the nightmares get him. The nightmares get them both. But she holds him, usually. She strokes his hair and whispers to him that he is safe, and that nothing can take him away-" there was a pause.  
"Cole?"  
"Not even a throne."


End file.
